


Bliss

by Neyah444



Series: City Park Afternoons [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood, Frustration, Gen, Kink, Masturbation, Orgasm, Self-Harm, Skin, blade - Freeform, bliss, happiness, release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first drop was for the sweet release that she craved since the moment she had left home early this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) (homework) prompt #12: Blood.

She winced as the blade pierced the skin on her arm.

The first drop was for the sweet release that she craved since the moment she had left home early this morning. The pent up frustration which always wanted to burst out when she got home from school was just too much.

The second drop was for the happiness that replaced the sadness that was her only companion. She lied to everyone about who she was, and that made her so horribly lonely. 

The third drop brought about a feeling of ecstasy. She sighed as the feeling close to an orgasm washed over her body. She slowly slid her hand into her knickers to enhance the experience and complete her mission. 

The fourth and fifth drop was to shut out the world, losing herself in love; the complete unconditioned love only she could give herself. She sped up her movements.

As the sixth drop rolled off she let go of everything her social conditioning forced upon her: her sanity. As the blood flowed steadily from her vein her mind went clear and blank. All the filth the world stenched her with, gone. This was the only bliss she’d ever know.


End file.
